The Curse Of The Kings
by Mint Writer Presents
Summary: Meet Pullus Angel, son of Princess Luna and Arch Angel. He has a good life with his twin sister but what happens when they find a mare speaking of trouble and a group of ponies trying to kill them or their families? R/R and it is rated T for fighting scenes, not language. Also, send ova to be a part of the group of ponies trying to kill them or to becom friends with them.
1. Prologue

**N/A Yay! New story! I got this idea from SuperKamek and Arch Angel from TheGhostArchAngel. Here we go.**

Prologue

This story happened recently, not too many years ago. It's a story about danger and royalty and kings. Some may ask, what story this is. Well, let me just tell you.

My name is Pullus Angel, son of Arch Angel and Princess Luna. I have a dark blue coat and a black mane. Let's just start where it all began. It was an ordinary day for me, but in another house...

"They're here!" said a mare pegasus with a red coat and an orange mane and light blue eyes and a dark red amulet. She had the cutie mark of a fire hawk.

"She needs to get her out of here!" said a colt with a dark grey coat and a red and white mane.

"Isn't there another way? Can't we leave together?" said the mare.

"Then they will find her. They are way too powerful. We need to get rid of her and the amulet." said the colt.

"Mom?" said a mare that just came downstairs. She had a red-orange mane and a light green coat, was a pegasus, and surprisingly, doesn't have her cutie mark.

"Flame Flower! You've got to get out of here!" said the first mare.

"Why, Mom. Can't you go with me?"

"No. That wouldn't be safe."

"Where should she go, Fire? Most of the places are occupied" asked the colt.

"Not all of them. We can send her to Arch Angel and Luna. They're her only chance."

"Mom! Where should I go?"

"Flame Flower, you are going to see Uncle Arch and Aunt Luna. You are going to take this letter and my amulet." said the mare. She then, took off her amulet and her eyes turned from light blue to green and then she gave it to the second mare.

"Go into the secret passage. Go straight no matter what. No turns unless you have to. Now, Go!"

The mare dashed into the secret passage. After she was gone, her parents sealed the secret passage's entrance.

"Are you sure she's going to be safe at Arch and Luna's? I mean they're pretty safe but what if they find her there?" asked the colt.

"Arch would never betray me even if he got to see his parents out of the deal. I promise you that she will be fine. Now, how can we assure our lives?"

"I can't assure our lives, but whatever we endure, we will do it together." The father hugged the mother as they heard the door break and many ponies come in.

I knew that I was a Prince. What I didn't know is how a prince didn't always have a leisurely life. Sometimes, ponies hate me. I didn't expect that I had to fight evil or negotiate. I guess, there is a price to pay to be a part of royalty. You could call it the Curse of The Kings...


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter One **

**Unexpected visitor.**

**A/N Hey guys! Sorry for the wait but I was busy and then the holidays happened. Anyway, onward.**

I woke up from my sleep and I looked over to the bed beside me. There was my twin unicorn sister, Lumen Angel. I saw her brushing her sunshine yellow mane and looking at her sky blue coat in the mirror. That's when she saw me awake and turned around.

"Good morning, dear brother." she said, looking at me with her blue eyes. "Hope you had a good rest."

I glared at her before shortly tackling her so that she fell on her bed. She laughed as we play fought and as I fell off the bed and I, the older brother, only older by only 30 seconds, was beaten in the battle I started.

"Are you alright, Pullus?" asked my twin sister as I walked up to the mirror.

I looked at the reflection. I saw my dark blue coat, wings, and my black mane and I laughed. I looked like a lion with a black mane because it was so messy.

Lumen rolled her eyes and then went right to business brushing my mane so that it blocked my left eye but kept my other right blue eye uncovered.

"You know what today is?" she asked.

"Is it time for another mane cut?" I asked. I really hated mane cuts because it wouldn't give me the same look as with one eye covered.

She giggled. "No! Tonight's the Summer Sun Celebration! All of the royalty will be there and we will be performing our routine!"

"Oh yeah!" I yelled as I ran out the door even though my sister wasn't done brushing my hair, nearly knocking her over.

I live in a big castle in Canterlot where Aunt Celestia, my mom, my father, and sister live. It is a big place and you could get lost if you didn't grow up in it. Luckily for me, I did grow up in it and I could walk to my mother and father's room with a blindfold on without falling down stairs or encountering any night guards.

I ran through the hallways like I did when I was a little colt. I was going into the royal living room until a guard stopped me.

"Woah! Be careful, Pullus." said the guard.

My heart almost skipped two beats after hearing the voice. I looked up to see the kind and awesome face and armor of Juggernaut. Juggernaut was a pony my father had fought with in battle for many years and has known me since I was a little colt.

"Jugger!" I said. "How are you doing?"

"Your mother and father are thinking of something big. Why don't you check it out?" he said before letting me go through to the living room.

"...and then send a letter to..." I heard my mother say before watching me come into the room.

The royal living room is a round circular room with wallpaper that looks like it is night and has stars around it. It has stairs around the edges going down to the floor full of chairs, a chair for each of our family, The Angel Family. In fact, this room was made specifically for our family after hearing that my mother was going to have children.

I walked down the stairs in to the room to sit into my chair next to dad. How rude of me to not tell you who he is. He is the famous Arch Angel. He started a group called the Ghosts, survived a major zombie apocalypse which didn't kill any of the mane six or major important ponies, just unimportant ponies, and survived a war against ponies that didn't like my mother and Discord.

My mother is the equally famous, Princess Luna. She is Princess of the Night and now a first time mom. She gave us the names we have and told us the meaning. Lumen's means Light Angel and mine means Dark Angel. Someponies think I will be evil someday because of my name but I know that I won't.

My father smiled at me as I took my seat and then, hugged me. "Hello, Pullus!" he said.

Soon, my mother did the same and said, "There's my little Pullus!"

I rolled my eyes and said, "Mom. I'm not so little being 14 years old!"

My mother smiled at me. "No matter what, you will always be the little colt I know."

"Luna, send a letter to Drop Waterfall, Poppy, and Joker as well." said my dad, going on with their business.

I sat down in my seat and put on my crown. My crown is gold with a sapphire jewel in the middle that is a navy blue. There, I waited until the meetings started, for you see, my mother and father always have a meeting just for our family in the morning. My mother says it's to keep us on task and tell each other what we're doing but I know it's really to make sure we don't go adventuring into the Everfree Forest.

I watched as my sister with beautiful wavy hair like our mother, come into the room and sit daintily in her chair next to mom.

My sister isn't actually the type for dainty. She is actually a really good fighter as I found out in our play fights which we did so often. I always glare at her whenever she does dainty things. I think it's silly when your family already knows who you are.

My sister put on her crown which was gold with a light blue jewel in the middle. She then said, "Good morning, family! How was your rest?" she said in her royal voice which to be not confused for the Royal Canterlot Voice.

After a quick hug, we went on with the meeting. My mother again spoke about how Prince Blueblood was trying to destroy their marriage and we all voted (We vote like proper ponies) to prepose this issue to Aunt Celestia AGAIN! Average day so far.

My father spoke about the Ghosts and how they are doing without their leader again. Mother, like everyday, sighed and said how they are fine.

Next, A pony from the education department said how many ponies fail school and don't go into college. We all voted on the matter and said that we will fix the problem in the next new year.

After all of the usual boring appointments in our meeting, my dad stood up and walked into the middle of the room.

"As you all know, I used to be apart of the group called The Ghosts, right?" He said. I nodded my head. Of course I know if he asks if his group is alright every morning.

"Well, your mother and I have decided to have a Ghost Reunion, next Tuesday!" He said.

I smiled. "How many are coming?" I asked.

"Well, if I assume that all are going, then that means DW, Fire Hawk, Flash Drive..." He said before my sister rudely interrupted.

"You mean Uncle Flash Drive and Aunt Fire Hawk are coming?" She said excitedly before she sat down embarrassed.

"Technically they aren't your Uncle or Aunt but I do consider Flash Drive and Fire Hawk as my siblings so yes."

I stood up so that I wouldn't interrupt my father. He looked over at me.

"When did you last see Uncle Flash and Aunt Fire?" I asked, for I never met them, only heard about them through my father.

"Oh, that has been a while. We last saw them at our wedding, right Luna?" He looked to Mom for backup and she nodded.

"So that would be 16 years. They were married before we did and since they didn't want us to be bothered, they decided to live in the Everfree forest. We don't know if they have kids or know if we have kids." said my father, reminiscing back to when he last saw the couple.

It was said that when they were engaged, Flash, the one who went through war which was way worse than this, was so nervous that Fire had to kiss him and say she loved him just to have him propose.

At the marriage, it was said that Fire did the entertainment and it was the most beautiful event that my father proposed to my mother right then and there. Such a brilliant trick she did that my sister and I are going to do the exact same trick for the Summer Sun Celebration. It's called the "Double-Pony Unicorn Pegasus Shape-o-matic Trick."

My mother stood up. "Aunt Celestia would like to remind you two that you will be performing tonight. Where are you with the stunt?" Mother asked Lumen.

She stood up. "We are doing great. We have practiced all of the shapes. All we have to do is go faster. Then, we need to work on brother's Sonic Dark Boom." said Lumen

"Do hurry, Lumen and Pullus. You should have been going faster last week." said mother, looking disappointed and my smile fell flat and my eyes fell to my feet.

Father quickly stood up and put his hoof on my mother's shoulder. She seemed to notice that she hurt our feeling while she was stressed. I saw my sister leave the room quickly to our bedroom with tears in her eyes.

"Luna, don't be stressed. The children will do great. You just need to tell them that instead of yelling at them to do it better." said my father, cooly.

"Your right, like you're always are, Arch. I'll go apologize to Lumen." said mother leaving the room.

My father and I were alone in the room. Father sat down in his seat. "You'll do great, Pullus. I know you are. If you don't tell yourself you can do this, you will end up as stressed as your mother was a while ago." said my father, with his wisdom.

XXXXXXXXXXX

After a few more tears from Lumen was shed, we proceeded to end the meeting. I was relieved to finally go out and see the world before practice of our trick. I was in the living room playing "Scribblenauts: Unmasked" when I heard a knock on the door.

"Who is it?" I yelled.

"Is this Uncle Arch and Aunt Luna's place?" I heard a voice say through the door.

"Yes." I answered as I paused the game and went to open the door.

"Mom! Dad! Lumen! Someone wants to see you!" I yelled through the castle with a loud voice that even if somepony was on the other side of the castle, they could hear it.

There was, on the front porch, a 14-year-old pegasus (About my age), with a light-green coat and a red-orange mane with green eyes and no cutie mark. She had baggage and looked scared and worried.

When my mother saw the mare, she gasped.

"You...must...be...THE DAUGHTER OF UNCLE FLASH DRIVE AND AUNT FIRE HAWK!" Yelled my mother.

**A/N Dear fans, I will probably still be busy so don't yell or anything. Also, to those that say longer chapters, is this long enough for ya?**


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two.**

**Midnight Tour**

As I sat there in the middle of our royal living room, I watched as the visitor looked at me. Finally, my late sister came into the room with her crown on her head as she turned her flank and sat on her chair. I finally realized I was missing my crown as I put my crown on my head.

Mother and Father came in and mother said to the guards, "Don't let a single soul into this room. This is not an emergency but it is a precaution."

Juggernaut saluted and closed the door as my father locked it. Great. I'm stuck here for another boring meeting. I thought I was going to die of boredom.

"Alright, filly. You may say what you need to say." said my Mother.

My father's chair was vibrating as my father was jumping slightly for he had never met his niece before.

"Good Afternoon, your Majesty." she said in a whisperish tone like Fluttershy except a bit more confident, as she bowed to the royal family. I rolled my eyes.

When she stopped bowing, she continued. "My name is Flameflower. Flameflower Drive. I am the daughter of Mrs. Fire Hawk Drive and Mr. Flash Drive."

My father jumped up with so much excitement, it looked like he was about to explode. He bowed before her, to her surprise and my mother's as well.

"Welcome, Flameflower. Welcome to your Aunt Luna and Uncle Arch's humble abode. I am quite happy to meet you. I didn't know your parents got the invitation so soon."

Embarrassed a little, Dad sat down as Mom glared at him. Flameflower looked a little startled and confused.

"Invitation? My mother and father never told me about an invitation." said Flameflower.

My father's grin faded into a look of concern.

"What is it that brought you here, then?" asked my father.

"My Mom and Dad said that we are in grave danger. I don't know how or when but they gave me a letter to give you." said Flameflower as she gave an envelope to my mother and father.

My sister was the next to speak up as my mother and father read the note.

"Well, if your in great danger, then we will be sure to help you with your problem, cousin, right Pullus?"

Lumen looked to me for backup of reassurance. I was thinking if this was a promise I could guarantee. If it was a thing about farming, it would be easy. Only a simple snap and ponies would immediately stomp out that problem.

But a grave situation. Death? That, I could not assure. Even a small chance of death I couldn't assure. Without thinking, against my will, I nodded in agreement.

Oh what were you thinking, Pullus, promising something you can't fulfill without hope. I said to myself.

Lumen fell to her seat as Flame sat in an extra chair next to me.

"Hi prince..." she said.

"Pullus. Prince Pullus. But you can call me Pullus." I said in respond.

"Have you ever been to the Everfree forest?" She asked.

I thought back to when I was a filly. I would go in there for peace, inspiration, and, most importantly, adventure. When Princess Twilight Sparkle used to live in the castle, she used to read Daring Do Books to the small filly named Pullus.

She would swing into action without care. She would find treasures. She would this and she would that. When I found out that A.K. Yearling was Daring Do, I nerded out! I finally had a chance to meet my mentor. When I was a younger filly, I thought I wanted to be ruling Prince. The head of the herd. The king of the land. When I found Daring Do, I no longer wanted that.

I wanted to quit my inherited job for a new one. An adventurer who had no duties, no ponies to control, and most of all, no care! I could be careless. I could be reckless. Heck I could break a temple and no pony could stop me.

Of course, I decided to try the Everfree forest and it was amazing. I thought that the Everfree forest was just the place to live. No cloud moving. No animal caring. No need to be clean. I could adventure there.

Then, my mom showed up. She said I was too old to change my position. Lumen and I were going to inherit the crown and it was too late to change that. She forced all the stuff that I hated in to my life. Soon, it became tolerable. I had baths everyday before bed, have to control ponies every time I want something, I have duties every day, and even in my sleep, I can't be careless!

I finally went back to reality. After a trip down memory lane, I finally decided to answer.

"Yes!" I whispered passed my mom's earshot.

My mother and father gasped at the same time.

"What is it, Mother?" asked Lumen, but Mother must have ignored her or didn't hear her because she opened the door with the key and immediately told Juggernaut through a whisper something important.

Juggernaut immediately yelled out to the guards and maids, "Attention! We are at a state of emergency. Close all doors and windows and other entrances. Keep them closed. Nopony moves in or out unless we here about it!"

"Father, what happened?" I asked through the sound of a barrier being put up over the royal castle.

"This is none of your business. It's better if you don't know!" said my father in the most concerned voice ever.

XXXXXXXXXXX

I watched as maids tried to speed up the process of putting up magical boards that prevent teleporting in and out while also helping me with my nightly bath and other such things. The news struck me with relief and sadness. Lumen and I were not allowed to do the trick. Not now. Maybe not ever.

My sister cried under her covers. Flameflower was in our room for I had offered her to stay in our room. Our window was not yet bolted due to the amount of windows in the castle there were.

"Flameflower, do you know a single thing about why they are doing this?" I asked, hoping to get some answers.

Flameflower sighed.

"Promise not to tell my mom and dad?" she asked.

I nodded.

"My mother and father tell me to get the mail. I look at them every day and then seal 'em up again, got it?" said Flameflower in an accent with bad grammar with her whispery voice.

In the castle, we learn to use proper grammar unlike how my father was taught. Sometimes, behind my mother's back, I speak improperly but I didn't care how Flameflower spoke. She came from the Everfree forest after all.

"The first thing I noticed fishy was when our family got a letter without a return address. I opened it and it said 'Atlas would like to remind you that you have to pay us for your current actions. Please pay us by sending you child to the address down below.' I thought it was fishy. So fishy in fact that I thought it was junk mail sent by a stalker."

She continued. "Then, more came and my mother started getting the mail before I could. She would rip up the ones by ATLAS and would make sure it was not easy to read them. I was able to put them together though and it became, should I say, started becoming death threats if they don't withdrawal their actions or send their child away."

"Then, six days ago ("It really took you six days in the tunnels to get here?"-Lumen), my mother said they came. I thought that it was the ponies that wanted them to turn me over. They put me in the tunnels straight for here. Before I went on my way though, I heard them burst through the door and take my mother and father away." said Flameflower as a tear went down her cheek.

It was a sad story. I couldn't help but shed a tear or two for her. Think about it. Her mother and father could be in a secret prison or already killed and they don't know whether she is safe or not. Lumen cried again after just barely calming down.

I thought of a way to cheer up the place. That's when I looked out the window. I then looked at the clock. It was twelve 'o clock. That was when the maids ended their shift. That means no more barring up windows. Looking out again, I saw the lights turn out at Canterlot. Then, I looked down.

"Hey, Flameflower. Want to have a tour at midnight?"

XXXXXXX

Flameflower was liking the breeze as we went down to her home domain: the Everfree Forest. I then looked for her cutie mark. She had none. I thought of my cutie mark. Mine was of the night darkness with one lonely star in the sky. Lumen's was of a full moon with darkness surrounding it. Both of ours show how there is no light without darkness and no darkness without light.

We then landed. There, was the land of my childhood right in front of me. I knew where we were going. As I walked as a guide, Flame followed. I showed her land marks and places where events happened.

One was where ponies went to get rock for the old palace of the regal sisters but were attacked by a manticore when they destroyed his home. That's when my Mother and Aunt Celestia swooped in and Celestia calmed the ponies while mother talked to the manticore for a compromise who became a mighty friend.

Surprisingly, compared to now, my mother was super playful. She was a trickster which is proven by the weird passages and tricks in her old castle. I even read Aunt Celestia and my mother's diary about how she was super playful.

As we reached the end of the path, Flame was about to cross the bridge to the castle.

"Don't go that way!" I said. "Take the stairs."

Confused, Flame followed me down the stairs into the gorge where we saw the Tree of Harmony with the Elements of Harmony on each branch. Flame was so surprised that she touched each element saying the name.

"Honesty, kindness, laughter, generosity, loyalty..." she said before touching the center of the tree.

"Magic!" she said.

I then leaped on her and we play fought for a few minutes. I honestly think she did good and would have won if I hadn't practiced. Then, I heard the angry and worried voice of my mother all the way from Canterlot.

"PULLUS!"

**A/N Sorry guys if this was too long but I just wanted to show a good relationship between the Everfree forest and Pullus and the Everfree forest and Flame and the relationship between Pullus and Flame and so on. Thank you guys for reading and see you guys later.**


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**A Little Punishment, A Big Kidnap**

I felt ashamed as I flew to my mother. Fire was flying next to me as we went to her. Every time I flapped my wings, I felt like they were going to snap and break when I take another one.

My mother was there, her worry and anger in her face as she went to punish her son.

"PULLUS LUNA ANGEL! HOW COULD YOU FLY IN THE MIDDLE OF THE NIGHT WHEN I CLEARLY STATED THAT WE ARE IN A STATE OF EMERGENCY. TO ADD TO THAT, YOU DECIDED TO GO TO THE EVERFREE FOREST OF ALL PLACES. WHAT HAVE YOU GOT TO SAY FOR YOURSELF?!" yelled my mother as she threatened me.

I was just so angry at her. Being a teen is hard and at this age, I really have to fight and win against her.

"Well, why don't you ever let me do my own thing! I am the Prince of Equestria and I want to go see the place that you have forgotten! You've forgotten about the manticore that became your friend. He really misses you!" I said, trying to start to have my mother see her faults.

"Well, I have been busy! As for you, Pullus, how dare you sass the second highest princess in Equestria as well as your mother and expect to get off empty-handed?! No! You are going to get a bigger punishment now, young colt!"

"Honestly! You endangered both you and Flame! She gets none of the blame but you! You get to have a big punishment." said my mother continuing to call the claim and I was waiting for the charges.

My mother told a guard to send me to the guest room and not to allow me out until she said to. See? This is how my mother pounded out my carelessness. She just does this. You could call her cruel, but I think that this is better than my mother thinks. I finally have some time alone.

The one thing that was the tripple pound punch insult was what I heard her say. It was rash. I knew that she was stressed but I didn't know she was that stressed. It was that hurtful and it made me never want to talk to her again.

"Honestly, why couldn't he be just like me when I was growing up! I was much more suitable for Princess than he is right now!"

Right then, I ran upstairs with the guard following behind me into the guest room. There, I would lead a boring life but it was better than having a horrible mother like that.

For the last few days, I would never come out except for the bathroom but even then, I wouldn't want to. The guard would bring up breakfast and would give me drinks. They would think I ate it all but actually, I ate only a bit and then gave the rest to the garbage.

This was way worst than the dungeon. You had all of the comforts of home but you couldn't get it because your stuck in your room. No Scribblenauts and no video games. It was boring.

Eventually, the guards said that I could come out now. I was guessing that my father finally reasoned a way for me to get out. Even though I did want to come out, I still didn't. I didn't want to be with that double-crossing, sister-favoring, friend-favoring princess which I called Mom.

Eventually, I think Mom started to feel bad that I hadn't come out in a few days. She ordered for the guards to try and get me out but I would refuse. My Mom even got so far as to demand I would get out of my room.

Still, I wouldn't budge. Honestly, I think I have an Iron will since I survived that many days with not much entertainment and that much will to not follow my mother's orders.

Then, one day, I was waiting for my breakfast to come up and for me to feed on the little bit of food I wanted and then throw it out for the garbage ponies. That was when I heard a voice say, "Breakfast."

"Come in." I said without looking at who it was because I was too lazy.

In walked in my mother with a plate of food. I was with my Nintendo 3DS and was playing a game. I sighed.

"Hey perfect Mom." I said lazily.

She immediately put the plate on the desk and forced me to sit on the bed with her.

"Look Pullus. About a few nights ago, I was just worried for you. I thought that you could have been in danger."

I was still in silence.

"I was just not sure how to handle this. I just thought that..."

My mother stopped when she saw my comic book I made from paper the guards gave me. It was called Bat Pony.

My mother read the story and then looked at the silent me.

"I'm guessing that Batpony has a very-special somepony named CatPony." said my mother.

"Mom! Catpony is one of the villains of Batpony, not his very-special somepony!" I said sarcastically.

"And I bet Batpony was afraid of clowns when he was younger if he is fighting a clownpony named the Joker." said my mother smirking.

I was trying to hold back my smile before my mother tackled me with tickles like she did when I was a foal.

When it all stopped, my mother was hugging me on the bed.

"I'm sorry, my little star. I'm sorry for what I said. I love you more than my nights" she said.

"Apology accepted, Mom. I love you too."

XXXXXXXXXXX

Days went back to normal after the incident and things have been well. All of the boards were put up and all was settling nicely. Ever since the tour, Flame must've thought that I was angry at her because she tried to stay away from as soon as possible.

"Look, Pullus. Flameflower's parents are probably in trouble and that is why we are Flame's guardians for right now. She is not leaving." said my mother after I asked if she was going to leave soon.

Honestly, her not talking to me was uncomfortable. It felt bad and that was why I decided to amend with her the next day.

It was night and it was dark. I was going to get a drink of water before I heard something. It sounded like hooves. Guard were nowhere to be found.

"Whose there?" I whispered. I noticed the hooves were going farther away.

I quickly ran after the noise. I watched as guards were around every corner. If they find me, I'm dead.

I ran after the hooves. When I reached a dead end, I heard a voice whisper in the darkness, "Atlas shall make you pay. They will make you pay for dirtying your bloodline!"

Soon, I heard the hooves behind me. I quickly turned and followed. All of a sudden, as suddenly as the noises were heard, they disappeared near the door of my father's room.

I quickly went inside to see my father only to see that he was missing!

XXXXXXXX

?'s POV

I walked through the hall of our secret base until I reached the prison rooms. I quickly opened an empty cell and chucked in the prisoner.

In came the master. Her deep green eyes stared upon the prisoner. Her cyan coat and light green mane shook as she looked upon the prisoner.

"Turn on the Light, Lue Bay Lood Bay!" she barked orders.

I quickly went to the switch and a light came on. There, in the middle of the cell, was Arch Angel. He was sitting there with tape over his mouth.

The Master smirked.

"Good work, Lue Bay Lood Bay! You got the one with a price on his head!"

I beamed as I saw the other prisoners I brought in. Fire Hawk was shaking the bars of her cell while Flash Drive was trying to help her.

"Be quiet, you too!" barked the master. "Your decisions made you end up in there in the first place!"

I looked over at the ponies that serve me. They all bowed before me as I excused them.

As soon as they left, the master beamed.

"You're our most committed member, you know that, right?" said the master.

"You can count on me to do things right. I am at the rank of henchman for you!" I said as I smiled at my achievement.

"3,000...3,500...4,000! 4,000 bits my friend. Don't share that with your militia, okay?" said the master as she gave me the bits.

We both laughed at our joke.

"Tomorrow, we get the little squirt. You'll find the little squirt in the castle. The squirt's got a price of 10 grand for the squirt with the accessory, alright?"

"What's the price without?" I asked.

"That would be 15 grand with the squirt's friends. With the squirt alone, that would be five grand."

"What about the squirt's friends and the Princess?" I asked.

Master smirked.

"That would be one million bits. But, they have to be intact, not hurt."

"Master, that's a deal and promise."

**A/N Hey guys. It's time to go. Sorry about how long this is but I think that I should get an achievement. G'bye.**


End file.
